Soul Freaker
by DevilAngelScytheMiester
Summary: Maka and the gang end up in another dimension and dont know how to get back, summary sucks, MakaxLiz, KidxOC, SoulxOC, BlackStarxOC, Male ChronaxPatty, TsubakixOC.
1. Chapter 1

DevilAngel-Don't own Soul Eater wish I did well enjoy.

Devil's POV

"Ugh, there is nothing to do and we can't go anywhere since someone, Alice, spent all our money on random shit," I said bored and angrily.

I looked at Alice and she had a innocent look or tried to put a innocent look but it wasn't working. "Don't try and pull the innocent look Alice, you're not getting out of this one, you are paying for the vacation," I said angrily.

"Why do I have to pay for it again," she said sadly.

I cool down long enough to explain it to her why she always have to pay. In the middle of explaining there was a noise outside, we thought it was just an animal so I continue to explain and we heard the noise again this time it was louder than before. Sora and I go outside to check what made that noise.

We step out the door looking around and what I see is hilarious and I start to laugh so hard that I'm crying.

"HAHA, look at them, they look like they had a mud wrestle then dog piled on each," I said while trying not to laugh.

"Stop laughing Devil and you are right but they look knocked out, go get Alice and Sammy so we can get them inside and get them cleaned up," Sora said seriously and concernedly.

"Okay, ALICE, SAM GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND KICK YOU ASSES OUTSIDE," I shouted loudly.

They come running out of the scared because they don't want to see the bad side of me. "What the hell is your problem yelling at us like that what are we to you servants," Sammy said angrily.

"Yes, but that's not why I called you out here, Sora wants yall to help us get these people into the our bedrooms in the house," I said happily.

"Why do I have to do it, they are muddy and gross, I don't want to pick them up," Sammy said pouting.

"If you don't you are doing my chores for a month," Alice said darkly.

That got her moving, I grabbed a boy with black hair and white lines on one side his head. He was wearing a black and white suit with mud splotches and black dress shoes. There is another boy or girl, I don't know, he or she has pink hair and a black dress with mud splotches on it. I haul them over my shoulder and look around and see Sammy, Alice, and Sora doing the same thing.

_I wonder where they came from, the black and white haired is cute and why does he look familiar, oh well_, I thought blushing.

"We need to get them inside so they can rest easier and we need to get them some clothes to wear while we wash their okay," I shouted to them.

"Yeah, we get it," Sammy, Alice said.

_Hmm…Sora really quiet, uh oh, she has her thinking face on, we are in for a lecture_, I thought sacredly.

We make it to the house and go inside. "Lets put them in our bedrooms for now until we fix the guest bedrooms and each of us are going to take care of them," I said ignoring the fact that we are getting a lecture soon.

"I get it, so what you are saying is that the two people I'm carrying I take care of," said Alice and Sammy.

"Yes and-are you okay Sora you've been quiet ever since you told me to get Alice and Sammy so what's wrong," I asked concerned.

Sora's POV

"What's wrong," Devil asked.

_She sounded concerned, I guess I should tell her what I'm thinking_, I thought.

"Do you really want to know what I've been thinking this whole time," I said seriously.

"Um…yes I do, I was worried because you're the one who talks to stop us from being bored," she said smiling reassuring.

_(sigh), she always was persuasive person even before her powers manifested_, I thought while chuckling.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I've been thinking. Now did any of you have any thoughts relating to someone you find familiarity with," I said.

Devil and Sammy raised their hands and said, "I did."

_Phew, at least someone knows what I mean, I wonder if she always been this smart_, I thought.

"With who," I curiously said.

"The black and white haired boy," Devil and Sammy said.

"Um…Devil and Sammy look at yalls shirt then look at the black and white haired boy," I said smartly.

Devil's POV

"Um…Devil and Sammy look at yalls shirt then look at the black and white haired boy," she said smartly like she knew something we didn't.

So me and Sammy look at our shirts then at the boy on the chaired where I placed him.

"…WHAT THE HELL," we yelled so loud that it woke up the blue haired boy.

Sammy punched him so hard that he probably be knocked out for a few hours maybe less if lucky.

"Ouch, that got to hurt and I can't believe the Soul Eater gang is here, I wonder why they came here for," I said happily and curiously.

"Why don't we wait until they wake up and ask them," Alice said shrugging or try to since she had Liz and Patty on her shoulders.

"Okay, good thinking Alice but first lets get them to our rooms so they can rest better," Sora said nodding toward our rooms.

"Hai and yes," we said while I picked Kid back up and put him on my shoulder.

We go up the stairs to the hallway, after we were in the hallway we split ways and go to our bedrooms.

I came from behind Sora and walk to my room. I open the door and walk in and I see there is a problem, I have only one bed so I use magic to make another bed pop up so I do that and now there is two beds.

"Better," I mumbled.

I walk over to my bed and place Kid there and walk to the guest bed and put Chrona on it.

"Hmm…what should I do with them first," I mumbled.

_I guess I should get their clothes size so I can get them some other clothes_, I thought.

So I go to Chrona first and get the size of his clothes.

_Oh right he has a dress or whatever it is on so I'll just get that and guess the size on the pants_, I thought.

I go to him and flip him over and look at the tag and he is a size small.

_So a small in shirt and I'm guessing a 5 or 6 in pants_, I thought trying to figure out if I should get a 5 or 6 and I decided to get both and see how they fit and I flipped him back over.

I go to Kid and do the same the same thing.

_Kid shirt size is a medium small and pants 7, 8, or 10, I'll just get all three just for good measure_, I thought while flipping him back over.

"I guess I'll use the magical bath instead," I said blushing.

_Who should I do first…I guess I'll do Chrona first_, I thought.

I take Chrona to the bathroom and set him on a chair and set the timer and left. When I came out the bathroom and stood in the middle of the room and summoned clothes catalog and searched some clothes for Kid and Chrona. By the time I finished and have the clothes, the timer goes off letting me know his bath is done. I go in there and he is wrapped in a towel, I snapped my finger and the disappeared and the clothes appeared on him.

"He looks great, the ladies will like him for sure," I said happily.

I put Chrona back on the bed and walked to Kid and repeated what I did with Chrona.

"Hope everyone is having a easier time too," I mumbled curiously.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Kid said.

"AHHHH," I screamed.

DevilAngel-well that's the first chapter hope you like


	2. AN

Hey, sorry for not updating I have major writer's block, so it will be a while before I ever update but when I will it will be chapter 2 or 3 but hey I don't complain so hope you all aren't mad.

Love

~DevilAngelScytheMiester


End file.
